


the Official Mikey Way Regrets Your Life Choices And So Should You Judgmental Eyebrow Raise

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Swearing, lmao read at your own risk, oh also mikey way is a mum freind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: i wrote a crack fic at 2AM whilst high on meds and here it is lol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	the Official Mikey Way Regrets Your Life Choices And So Should You Judgmental Eyebrow Raise

Gerard stormed in, pulling his hair slightly and muttering angrily under their breath.

“she said a vest is not a top.HMPH. Well good thing im not a motherfucking top either”

Mikey stared into the distance fot a minute, as though someone had told him his husband died at sea, before it Hit Him.

“EW TOO MUCH FUCKING INFORMATION” He gagged.

He looked at his sibling with the official Mikey Way Regrets Your Life Choices And So Should You Judgemental Eyebrow Raise. “Seriosly dude wtf??? ”

He then noticed gerard.

Or more specifically he noticed gerard had built a tower out of tables and was no clambering up it.

“ W H A T”

He paused

“Dude you good?”

“Uh huh. Might need some chips tho”

“Uhhh kay no problem”

“Bro…..”

_“Bro…..”_

Pete Wenz looked round the door. “Gees a bottom?” :0 he ran off screaming “fuck i should have known id loose the bet as soon as bert started winking”

Frank laughed. “Bitch we knew”

Without turning round gerard flipped him off. “Fuck off frank we all know your a bottom”

Mikey wrinkled his nose like a hamster-guinea pig idk the difference. E turned to face the other bandmat

“Ray. come on mate. Please tell me you dont know highly specific and traumatising information about my flesh and blood siblings preferances in terms of fucking as well”

Gerard paused in the middle of building their Stack Of Tables Tower in order to flip someone off. (Like. whoever happened to be chlling in that general direction. YES OKAY HE FLIPPED OFF A RUG ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??? IS YOUR LIFE FULLFILLED??? NO???? FUCKING READ THIS IT WILL BE BITCH!!!! HONEY ILY YOUR DOING GRATE!!! WHERE WAS I????

\-----------

Oh yh shit sorry i need some chai

\----------

Welp

\-----------

“Gee also has a vampire kink and a blood-!!!” frank chimed in before mikey used his certified Mikey Way Magic Mind Powers to throw the short rat man off the table he was sitting on (because otherwise he was too short to see anyones face)

Gerard glared at him except it sort of lost its affect since the singer was wearing mittens and a scarf and a fluffy hat.

“FRANK HAS A HUMILI FUCKING ATION KINK”

“BONZAIIIIIIIIIIIIII” franklin yelled as he launched himself over the stacks of tables anf nocked gee off. 

:( said gerararararard from the floor,, moikeyyyyy”

Whaaaaaattttt muvverfucker said mikey as he used his MOIKEY Way Majic Powers to lift the dude off the floor

Franklins beind a mayonaise said gee

Hm frank stop being mayonaise said micky 

Ye be ketchupp said some dude. They were standing at the door like they were in some sorta western oh wait fuck i like this song misfits rock wait no where was i oh yh 

Dun dun dun dun dun dun DUN [you know cowboy music]

What dya wan said fronklin 

The dude chewed on dried spaghetti because where the fuck could he get straw in london hes not a fucking horse

[also this dude looks like wassername piss kink guy from that rlly slutty band who did frankensense grls]

WAIIIIT DUDE I DONT HAVE TIME FR DIS SHIT RAY BLAST HIM milly yELLEd

Rays eyes went L A Z E R and BOOOOOM HORNY PISS GUYS TURNED INTO A COCK

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


rOACH I MENT COCKROACH HAHA THATS GAY BRO

  
  


-mikeys still talking because haha bean -

Wait bRO you never answered my question did y---- moilky said

wait

Gerard was making grabby hands

Mikey “you---you want the cusion???the ray??? Oh the coffeee”

Mikey gave them a Moikey May Smile And Laugh becaus smoll toddlerr!!!! 

Haha gee go sip sip said fronklin

Hush hush frinklin the nadults are talking

Frunklim pouted “Pansy wouldnt say that

Bass dude said Eesh thats Kinky

Ray S L A P P E D mikey NOT AROUND THE CHILDREN DUDE he said

Woops 

Magic milky dude bent down because he is T A L L L

Sshhhh kids you wanna get maccy ds?

MAC DONALDS BITCHESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! All of them cheered (apart from piss guy cos hes dead and pansy because she prefers nandos because CHILLI BITCH SHES NO PUSSY)

Som time later

Gerard said HHHHHH COFFEEEE TY MOIKLE

Moiklyu said bro,,,, np bro,,,, *pat pat*

Moilklu said ray bro my chips are literally potta toes :((((

Ray said b r o were in asda i cant use my lazer eyes here!!!!!

Mikia sais UwU

Ray shouts nO MIKEY

MICKEY sayyys THEN DO IT

RAY *LAZZZER EYES CHIPS* *LAZER EYES MIKEYS GLASSES*

MIKEY says - :000000 MEANIE

Ray said :( sorrry ::((((

mIKEY says m finn

Gee said wAIT WHERES FRANKILI

Franklin *cackles and jumps into coffin ya know da one helena one ye*

Franklin says hA HAHAHA oh shIT

*LID SLAMS*

COFFIN FALLS OFF TABLE

COFFIN ROLLS DOWN HILL

FRANKLINscreams aahhhhhhhhh 

**tHE END**

**Author's Note:**

> welp i really did that didnt i 
> 
> pls comment lol 
> 
> also find me on tumblr. (no url. just find me lol)


End file.
